


Vladimir Duckula, the Prodigal Son 3

by MinaGermany



Series: Vladimir Duckula [3]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Vladimir Duckula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaGermany/pseuds/MinaGermany
Summary: he was actually Vladimir's mother? And how was it when he was born? Questions that only one can answer - Igor!
Series: Vladimir Duckula [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031967





	Vladimir Duckula, the Prodigal Son 3

  
One difference between Count Duckula and Vladimir Duckula is that Vladimir is a very thoughtful character. Quiet and level-headed in acting.  
Some traits with which Igor "flirted" because he was excited to see the future count in Vladimir. Despite his youthful age, he seemed more appropriate to Igor a count. Not to mention the crucial feature, Vladimir was a bloodsucker!  
Vladimir was well aware of Igor's plans with him. But he ignored her.  
On the other hand, Vladimir was too level-headed for Igor, just as the count was too good-natured. Both lack badness!  
For years Igor had tried to lead the count back to the old traditions, to no avail - he was simply engineer or rebuked.  
Valdimir was officially still a child. An adolescent, but far from being an adult. So Igor tried again and again to get Vladimir on the "right", which means to bring the bad path here. So Vladimir listened to Igor's speech attentively and yet disinterestedly. "I hope you know Igor that what you're talking to me about is betrayal?"  
"But you said yourself that he is unsuitable."  
"I didn't say, igor. I just said that he doesn't do all his duties as a count. Or can do it. And still he remains the count that you have sworn to for centuries. Even if you don't like his current form. ER is the count! - I'm just the bastard of the house. "  
Igor was dismissed. "You can't talk about yourself like that, Sr!"  
"Anyway," yawned Vladimir. "It is a fact. I am the son of Duckula and I am also their bastard. Because a vampire can't have other children!"  
"But you're a vampire! Not a vegetarian ..."  
Vladimir leaned on his chin and bored with a feather. "This is still a point where we are not yet in complete agreement. What makes a vampire special? Is it drinking the blood alone? Or is it more?" he looked at Igor.  
"Based on his skills, he would be far superior to me. He just has to learn to use them in a targeted manner! I practice some things with him and he does well ... I can't teach him other things because I can't do it. I'm good stronger than he ... but does this really make everyone? Is it the canine teeth alone that make a vampire? " Vladimir considered.  
"To be or not to be - that is the question!"  
He watched his feather fall to the floor.  
"You know Igor… vampires like us who ask such questions may be more than you suspect Igor. Only they don't dare to" come out "." he sighed.  
"I know at least two people who envy the count for his vegetarian diet."  
Igor's eyes grew even more horrified.  
Vladimir slipped from his chair and went to Igor. "It's the big question, how is our way to go in the future? You can't pretend that time has stood still forever. We also want to develop further. And I suspect ... HE is the key to it , the beginning, the hope ... "  
Igor groaned in horror. "But the cruel times!"  
"Should find an end." With his healthy eye, Vladimir watched the servant closely.  
This shook his head in despair. "What has become of them? They were such a beastly child when they were little. So ... moved! They could have become such an insidious vampire! What has become of them? What was the upbringing? Which of them Vladimir so bad. Oh unfortunate that I lost her as a child - and then the misfortune with the ketchups! The house of Duckula is haunted by misfortune! "  
"As you mean, Igor ... as you mean old boy ..." Vladimir patted him on the shoulder as he passed. "... I'm going to check on my brother now and ask him what he's up to today." "VLADIMIR!" Igor's stern voice startled Vladimir, he stopped and turned to look at him. "What was that remark? I ask for more respect."  
Vladimir blinked.  
"I'm your legal guardian, don't forget this."  
"May be ... but I am the son of the house - the government."  
Igor looked at Vladimir sternly. "A minor."  
Vladimir took a deep breath. "Igor ... what are you trying to tell me?"  
Igor pushed Vladimir back into the room and closed the door behind them. "That I now forbid you to go to the counts so easily. I'm not done with you yet!"  
"Igggoooor ... don't challenge me! You won't get that."  
Both looked at each other with a challenge, "Igor don't forget what I am!"  
"You're a boy. A vampire though ... but a ..." tamed "vampire. Sir please, let me make you a real vampire again. For your honor." Igor almost pleaded with him.  
"Honor your ego, you probably wanted to say."  
Igor acted differently than expected and that confused Vladimir.  
"Vladimir! You ungrateful little fellow!"  
"Wait a minute, you talk to me with" you "? Not with" sir "?"  
"Very well Vladimir!" Igor tapped Vladimir on the chest. "You are an ungrateful little bruschetta!"  
Vladimir wanted to push Igor to the site to get back to the door, which was still closed. But this was not to be impressed.  
"You should be ...!" But Igor didn't get any further, because at that moment there was a little bang, a flash and Count Duckula stood in front of her.  
"What should you do Igor?" he looked at this challenged.  
"You heard it and came here?" Vladimir looked at his brother with satisfaction. "You are making progress. Very good!"  
"Thank you Vladimir ... but now to you Igor. What should you do with Vladimir?" the count growled.  
In the face of the count, Igor backed away, somehow he respected, though more to the title than to its owner.  
"I just wanted to make it clear to Vladimir what he owes me."  
"And? What does he owe you Igor?"  
"I was the one who raised him after his mother passed away! I gave him the bottle, I drained him! His father didn't care ... and neither did Emma. Vladimir was so small ... she would only have crushed him ! "  
Igor put his hands together to illustrate how tiny little Vladimir had been. "When Vladimir was born he was not bigger than a cup. When he had his mother he was hardly bigger. You had to feed him with a pipette. Later, when he was a little bigger, he got a bottle. At first he was like that small, we had to put him on a cloth, which we had to change if he stained it ... he was such a helpless little imp. "  
Igor's voice had changed, from angry to ... a little moved by the memory?  
The two Duckulas looked at him in astonishment. The next moment they both took a step back ... and the wall collapsed. Igor got it completely and groaned loudly.  
And Emma was standing in front of them.  
"Duckyputz, flea! Is Mister Igor unpleasant for you?"  
"No ... not really Emma. He just wanted to tell us about the past when Vladimir was a chick."  
"Oh ... he was so cute! But I can never touch him!"  
"Understandable." the count commented. "Where we are all here right now. How about we sit down comfortably and you both tell us about the time?"

  
They did so, though not in this room, they went into the dining room and all sat down at the big table.  
"Very well Igor," began Count Duckula "tell us about the time ... how was it with Vladimir?"  
"And tell me about my mother! Who was she? What did she look like?"  
Count Duckula nodded. "Yes, that's what interests me too. After all, she was my wife…"

"She was beautiful," said Emma, "such a beautiful duck. She was light brown ... with a white collar. And a head of hair that stood out in all directions. Like you Vladimir. And she had such a small delicate beak."  
"She was not a noblewoman ... but from a good family. Her name was Aneska Fehér. She came from Hungary. Herr Graf had met her on one of his ... forays. I don't know why he hadn't bitten her straight away, but he did not! Instead, they met almost every night ... "  
Count Duckula looked at her dreamily. Why hadn't he managed to enchant a woman before? and why had he once succeeded as a bloodsucker?  
"... I didn't have to be like knowledge." threw in Igor. "They wanted to be alone. But somehow she found out he was, or it didn't bother her from the start. Then he brought her home ..." he cleared his throat. "Later she laid three eggs. But only one was life ... Vladimir. The others were death. As I told you, Mister Graf, it is extremely rare for a vampire to have a child. They are undead and death cannot live this is only possible with a living. "

  
*

Igor could well remember how they kept helping this egg against the light of a bright candle. One could then observe how the embrio slowly developed, which became a real daily ritual. The then Count Duckula said that he could hear the little heart beating if he kept his ear to it. Since the little one always needed warmth, and it was sometimes quite cold in the castle, Valdimir's mother made a stretcher, which she put around her breast and carried the egg with her all the time. She wore a ponschu over it so that her body heat could hold. So she ran around with it all the time. They didn't want to take any chances, this little life in Ei was too fragile too valuable. Again and again Vladimir's mother and his father talked to the boys in Ei. Then one day a low and pipsy voice from the bowl answered. Was the excitement all the greater! Vladimir's mother called the gentleman and showed what she had just done. "My sweetheart ... my little darling ..." she whispered to the egg.  
And indeed, there was an answer, a chatter can be heard very quietly.  
Count Duckula at the time was totally amazed. Also started talking to the egg. "You will become a great vampire ... a duckula ... our pride and joy ..."  
And again there was a quiet answer. The count grinned all over his beak. The pride spoke from his eyes.

Then one day when the mother carried him around again, she excitedly called for Emma to get a bowl of towels ready! and quickly!  
Igor reminded her of Emma asking what was going on. "I think it hatches! It just cracked the shell!"  
Of course Emma took a shortcut through all the walls to get the bowl and towels. But the mother was too excited to let go of it.  
When Emma came with a bowl and towels. Aneska built a kind of nest out of it and carefully put the egg in it. it showed a first crack.  
Now they were all there and looked at this slightly green duck egg with fascination. The count himself, Igor, Emma and of course Aneska. It was a while before crack after crack appeared. "It's very hard on him." his father noticed. "I can hear it. Do we want to help him?"  
Aneska shook her head. "It's still too early."  
Finally a small hole appeared, but that part of the beak and a tiny canine could be seen. Apparently the little one is using his canine teeth to free himself from the shell. There was silence again for a moment. The little one obviously needed to take a break before continuing. It was only when the crack got bigger and the upper part started to loosen that the mother helped with extreme care. She also didn't let anyone else get close to the egg. "I've seen it with my sister and her chicks before ... I know how to do it."  
The first thing you saw was a black head of hair. Count Duckula grinned. At least the little one had his hair color, even if you couldn't say whether it was a girl or a boy. Finally the baby broke out of the bowl. His mother carefully removed the rest of the eggshell and put it on the towels.  
Now you could see it more clearly. Its feathers showed a delicate green even if it was the yellow of a duckling.  
"It's a boy!" not only the count cheered, but also Igor. It also looked very similar to the counts. Starting with the wide yellow beak. On the whole, the little one looked as if the Duckula tribe had fully enforced its genes. Above all his little canine teeth spoke of it.  
The mother patted the boy very carefully. The feathers were still damp and stuck to the body. The little one started to quark and apparently immediately asked for food. Igor was immediately there and handed the excited parents a pipette with blood. Which they instilled in his beak. The little one rested, lay down and fell asleep.  
At that moment Count Duckula Aneska put an arm around his neck and whispered something in her ear.  
She listened and then nodded.

The count turned to Igor, "We want to be undisturbed in the near future. You take care of our offspring for so long ..."  
Igor knew what his landlord meant. Aneska was not yet a vampire, they wanted to wait with this act of the "vampire wedding" until they were sure that there were live offspring. If none had succeeded, one could only have made a second attempt in this case. But now that the chick was alive, nothing stood in the way of this "ceremonial".  
So his master and his future mistress disappeared for a while ... and if she came back she would be like him and like a young offspring ... a vampire.  
Igor smiled happily at the thought. What could be nicer for the Duckula house than such an increase? Soon there would be three vampires in the castle!  
a real little vampire duck family!

  
Aneska was now a vampire, or more precisely, a vampire. As she had been walking all the time with the eggs in the carrier bag, she now ran around with the offspring to give her warmth and always be there for the little one to feed and clean him. Igor was responsible for the youngsters only during the day. Or when she was out with her husband, the count. Count Duckula had decided to call the little one "Vladimir" after his uncle Vlad. And wanted to announce it at the next family meeting. This meeting was scheduled in the near future. After all, the birth of such a bastard vampire was a rarity and a sensation. Not to invite the family to this party would have been a crime! The count also wanted to announce his wedding and that after all the centuries in which there had never been a countess, he was no longer alone.  
It so happened that it did not take long for the entire relatives to come to the castle for a double celebration.  
Igor could remember exactly how Aneska took the little one out of her breast bag and introduced her to the sleepy boy in the family. Everything was ecstatic, especially Aunt Lucrezia could hardly calm down in view of the chick. He was so tiny! And yet you could already see that the little one was going to be a real duckula.  
"What's his name, little darling?" she finally asked.  
Count Duckula bowed to his uncle. "We were thinking of naming him after you," Uncle Vlad. It's called "Vladimir"! "  
"Vladimir ..." Uncle Vlad was honored to be given this honor. "... A good name. And if I may allow myself the comment, my nephew. Your choice of woman will make you happy ... if I may say so."  
Aneska thanked her and announced that she was certain that she had made the right choice with her husband and the Duckula family.

She put little Vladimir back in her pocket and explained that given that he was very young, the boy was tired and needed a lot of sleep. With that she politely said goodbye to the relatives and left.  
It was the first and last time that the relatives should see them. Because fate wanted it differently than everyone expected.

  
Vladimir was just one year old (just 1 month in his time) when Aneska and Count Duckula went on a "night trip" and left the boy in Igor's care.  
Shortly afterwards the count came back alone, completely resolved, between anger and despair. Dr. von Gänseklein had ambushed him, but instead of the stake hitting him, the Anseka hit right in the heart ...

  
*

Vladimir thought to himself. "I have no memory of my mother."  
"You were too young, too." replied Igor.  
"You were so little ..." said Emma. "... I couldn't touch you. Mister Igor had to take care of you."  
"Emma, you repeat yourself." remarked Count Ducklua.  
"Oh yes?"  
"Oh yes!"

  
*

  
Igor reminded him of how he had little Vladimir sitting in front of him in a bowl full of fabric remnants and how he used a pinpette to spill blood in his beak. He admired the little teeth, which could be recognized by their beaks. He admired the likeness to his masters.  
"You're going to be a really big one… Vladimir." he spoke to him as he fed him. The chick yawned and lay down.  
"For now you have enough little one ... was not much you drank. But your stomach is still very small."  
Whether Igor wanted to admit it or not, he was delighted by the tiny ones.  
"Your father is in a particularly bad mood today ... how enjoyable! Only the occasion ..." Igor sigh. "... unfortunate about your mother Vladimir ... very unfortunate."  
The chick looked at him with tired eyes. "You don't know what I'm talking about, little one. And now I have to make sure that you make a big…" clear your throat. "... at least becomes a horrible vampire duck. Emma can't do it ... she'd just crush you."  
Igor also remembered how he had to change the wet towels every now and then, which he did in disgust. But luckily Emma had to wash it. The count also did not come to look after his offspring, he was not responsible for it but the staff. Just as it was common at that time with the high authorities.  
What particularly annoyed Igor about it was the Tasach that although they had a nanny, she was much too clumsy for the youngsters and so the work got stuck with him.  
One day the count had picked up his offspring, satisfied the lucky boy, and looked up at his father. However, Igor had just fed him and the count had taken Vladimir up without a towel.  
Which was not without consequences ... and his clothes soon became dirty.  
"He's not" house trained "yet, if I may put it that way, so I advised her… to take a towel."  
"Why didn't you say that to Igor ?!" came the annoying answer.  
"Herr Graf, I told you."  
"All right ... all right ..." he put the little one back. "make sure he gets clean."  
That was easier said than done, given how slow such a bastard vampire was. After 10 years the offspring was just as far as it was 1 year old.  
At this age Vladimir started to speak the first words and what was more important to the father, he made his first attempts at biting.  
Actually also to Igor's friends, but also to his grievances.  
Because it was his arms that the little one bit on again and again.  
Igor howled. Carefully tried to pull the boy off his arm as gently as possible with gritted beak. "Uhhhhhh ... darn it again!"  
When the count saw this he was delighted. "The little one is already practicing his ironing!"  
"Yes my lord, I would just be delighted if he didn't always wear it out on me ..."

  
*

Only a slight giggle interrupted the conversation, which quickly turned into a loud laugh. Count Duckula could hardly calm down at the presentation of Igor with a small grim Vladimir on his arm. Igor looked at him sourly. "You got what you wanted! A vampire who bites!"  
"Well, apparently I was able to stick to one thing at the time." replied Valdimir, grinning, arms folded. Count Duckula could not help laughing at this sentence.  
Igor cleared his throat sourly. "In any case, the little gentleman did a lot of work for me… hardly let you rest. And that in addition to working as a butler! And it didn't get any better as he continued to wugs and then began to speak. OH these questions! "

  
*

  
When Vladimir was three or four years old (30-40 years old) he became a queasy little boy who wanted to investigate everything. Since the castle contained so many dangers, there was no other solution than to put the boy on a leash. That meant putting on a harness and pulling a line on it. That was a solution, but one that wasn't easy.  
Now it wasn't just Igor who led the boy around like this, but often his father too.  
Emma was allowed to hold the little one in the palm of her hand now, nothing more. Even if she was totally in love with the chicks.  
Little Vladimir also started speaking. So he always called Emma "Krawuum - Emma".  
Vladimir was an alert, curious vampire who had to crawl into every hole, trying to examine everything he saw. He was just as interested in mouse holes as he was in front of Igor's experiments. The butler could barely stop him from trying this self.  
He also started crawling up Papa's legs when he was about to leave and looked up at him questioningly. "Wants to go ..."  
"No, I'm going to the village now, I want to whack my teeth! You're too small for that!"  
"No ... I have teeth! Look!" Vladimir stretched to proudly showed his canine teeth. "I ... can bite!"  
"But you're still too small."  
Vladimir considered. Could you be too small to bite? he didn't understand that. "I'm not too small to bite!"  
The father put him on the floor. "Igor ... you explain it to him!"  
Igor picked up Vladimir and looked him in the eye. "It's too dangerous for you!"  
"Why?"  
"The farmers don't like biting them!" replied Igor.  
"Why?"  
The then Count Duckula looked at igor and grinned. "Yes Igor, why don't you like to be bitten?"  
Igor looked the little boy in the eye. "Because it hurts!"  
"Aha!"  
"Is that enough for you as an explanation?"  
"No ..." Vladimir was already considering the next question. "... why can't I get out of the castle?"  
"Because we don't want to lose you like I once lost your mother, Vladimir." the father answered him. "You're my only child, I don't want to sacrifice you to the farmers, or a crazy vampire hunter."  
This raised further questions, only the formulation was too difficult for Vladimir. "Mom was killed by one ..."  
"Yes ... my little one."  
"Was mom too small like me?"  
"No. But now read the questions, your father is hungry ..." Igor hugged the little boy. "I'm going to bend him into his chamber so I can accompany her, my lord."  
With that he carried Vladimir to his room. The top rule was that Emma was not allowed to enter his room, not even through a wall.  
When they came back, the boy slept in his child's coffin.  
Yes, there were moments at home when the count was touched, even if he would not admit it. But the sight of the little son sleeping peacefully was one of those moments that also touched Igor.

For Vladimir, the world was small and still quite big. He only knew the castle and the immediate area, the village was also unknown to him. But he had so many questions.  
When he stood on the battlements with the father and Igor, he asked for the moon.  
What was this thing up there?  
"Why is the moon so bright, does it shine from the inside? And then why does one side get darker and darker. Does someone paint the moon? And when it is completely dark, does someone come with a light color and then put it over again? Is there bright bright colors? Does the moon shine because of the color? "  
"When I'm bigger, is the world smaller for me?"  
Questions after questions.  
One day Vladimir spotted a mirror, looked in - and saw his surroundings reflecting ... but not himself.  
Frowning, he turned. Then looked in the mirror again and held one hand in front of it. Nothing to fix the problem with the mirror, Vladimir named a paperweight on which Emma had been thrown on the floor and tapped him on the mirror, which was even more surprising because he didn't see the paperweight in the mirror, so he headed he tighter - until the mirror broke.  
The hurrying Emma was horrified. "THAT brings seven years of bad luck!" she cried out.  
Vladimir shook his head vigorously. "No ... it was broken before!" was his statement.

But later he discovered the same phenomenon on his basin. Since Igor was getting the boy ready to sleep, he was about to answer his questions.  
"Igor ... what do you see in water."  
"Everything that is reflected young gentleman. Everything that the water can" see "."  
"Then the water sees badly." Vladimir replied, looking in thoughtfully. There was nothing to be seen of him at all! "The water is stupid!" he said angrily.  
"What do the young gentlemen mean?" asked Igor and came to it. Now he understood. He took it in. "Vampires are not reflected, nowhere."  
"Neither does father?" Vladimir asked while Igor slipped on his sleep shirt.  
"Your father doesn't have a reflection either."  
"But why? I mean ... I'm here!" he looked at Igor "Am I invisible?"  
Igor laughed. "No."  
"But for water ... mirrors ... and windows ... WHY?"  
Igor thought, "Hmmm ... I don't know for sure. I think because a vampire is a living dead man."  
"Not true! I live! - and father too!"

  
*

"A good question," interrupted Count Duckula Igor's memories. "Why actually?"  
"I never found an explanation for this riddle ..." said Vladimir.


End file.
